The Battle
by KuinoichiRumbles
Summary: When they first met, they had already started a friendly battle. However that had to end in less than 3 hours as their secret became known and now, they have to save the world. But as life went on, love still bloom for both them and their friends.


**The Battle**

**Chapter One – The Secret is already out**

"Guys, we have 4 new students and yes they are girls, and no, they're not boys. Girls, introduce yourselves." Kakashi started.

"Sakura. And yes, this (points to head) is natural." A girl pink girl said.

"Tenten's the name, and fighting's my game." A girl with brown hair in buns said.

"The name's Ino," The girl said, who had long blonde hair.

"It's Hinata Hyuuga. And my friends and I are called Elemental Dragons," A girl with pearled coloured eyes said as she bowed her head down.

"Hey Neji. Isn't the girl Hinata your cousin? She kind of changed" Naruto whispered.

"Hn." Was Neji's famous '_yes_' word.

"Okay, let's see where I can put ya. Okay, Sakura sit next to Sasuke, Tenten sit next to Neji, Ino sit next to Shikamaru and Hinata sit next to loud mouth." Kakashi said.

"I think he means that blonde kid. The one talking to Neji… loudly." Ino pointed to Naruto.

"Looks who's talking," Sakura said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Shut up billboard," Ino snapped.

"Whatever, pig." Sakura said.

The girls started to walk to their seats and sat next to their _'friend'._

_Great another girl, _they all thought, except for Naruto and Shikamaru…

_She's hot! *naruto*_

_Troublesome *shikamaru* _

Sakura sat down and look up to see… Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Do what ever you want, just don't break anything." Kakashi said with his eyes still glued to his…. Book…..

"Some teacher…" The girls muttered.

"DETENTION! SEE ME AFTER SCHOOL!" Kakashi yelled.

"Sorry, we got jobs, need money, how 'bout lunch period." Ino said.

"Nah, forget it,"

"We win… You old hag." Ino muttered.

Luckily, Kakashi didn't hear or else, they would be having detention.

"How 'bout going out?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she reached their table.

Sakura bended down and put her face soooooo close to Sasuke, it nearly looks like they were making out. "How 'bout you keep dreaming?"

Sakura stood up and walked away.

"HEY! NO ONE REJECTS SASUKE UCHIHA!" A girl with red head said. Or should I say screamed.

"Judging by your loads of makeup, slutty dress and ugly face. I'm saying you're a stupid fangirl. So listen to this closely and coz I'm only gonna say it once. Being a fangirl means being a slut and being a slut means being a nobody. So if you want to end up being a nobody with no boyfriend, then stop trying to get attention coz it won't work and stop trying to get the guy and get a life instead. Karin." Sakura explained.

"GRR! DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU PINK PRINCESS!" Karin screamed as she smacked Sakura.

Sakura wiped her face, people thought she was crying, but Sasuke and the girls knew she was smirking. Sakura pretended to run away, while Karin was standing there smiling at herself.

What she didn't know that Sakura was right behind her, "Look, don't make me make your face uglier."

And Sakura punched her on the face causing Karin to scream.

"DETENTION! MISS WANABE! SEE ME AFTER SCHOOL! AND NO EXCUSES!" Kakashi yelled as he looked up from his book.

The whole class started to mumble on how Sakura was cool and how she didn't get in trouble. But the boys thought there was something suspicious about her, she had a style of movement, she was fast, way too fast. They thought of it at first, but decided against it, it wasn't possible.

"I see you can fight." Sasuke said to Sakura as she sat down.

"Shut your mouth." Sakura snapped.

"I feel heartbroken. Can you fix my heart by going on a date with me?"

"Look, I'm here because of my own businesses, dating is for later." Sakura said as she started to stand up and walk over to the girls.

But before she could step one more step, Sasuke grabbed her hand, "I don't take no for an answer. How 'bout this, we have a girls vs. boys war, if you girls give up, you girls will have to date us, if we give up we won't bug you. Agree?"

"Hang on," Sakura walked over to the girls and started to explain everything. Sasuke knew what she was doing, so he did the same with the boys, the boys agree and the same with the girls.

"We agree." They all said at the same time.

"The game will start next week, this will be the week where we find each other's weakness and figure out a plan, then on Monday at 9 am, war will start. Agree?" The girls explained.

"Agree." The boys said at the same time as they all shake hands.

"Good. See ya."

'"'"'"'"

"I think the boys are cool." Tenten said. "And I think I like Neji. You guys won't tell anyone right?"

"Nope. I think I like the hot-headed guy. You know…the jerk." Sakura said.

"Okay confession time. Just say the name. Or your own nickname. Lazy butt." Ino confessed.

"Already said it." Sakura said.

"Same," Tenten said

"Uh...it's Na- I mean Loud mouth." Hinata muttered.

"How 'bout a REAL sleepover Saturday, you know the ones where you play truth or dare and stuff." Ino suggested, the other girls thought about it for a while until they all agreed.

"We're gonna be late and someone might hear us if we keep talking." Hinata said.

The Elemental Dragons started to walk, but they didn't know that Karin had heard nearly everything. Just nearly.

'"'"'"'"  
>The girls had pretty much the same time table and they found out that they were in the same class with their <em>'sit next to buddies'<em> on EVERYCLASS THEY HAVE. To them that was HELL, but to the boys, this is heaven. **(A/N: Haha. You'll thank me later girls)**

They all had P.E/Sport at the same time today. It was currently a game of ….. Dodge ball. On the boys' side, there were Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. Shikamaru said it was too troublesome so he didn't play. And on the girls side there was only Sakura and TenTen, Ino didn't want to play dodge ball and Hinata had gotten out. Oh, and Karin screamed and ran out of the gym when Sasuke smiled at her.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke grunted.

"Why should – ow!" Naruto wasn't concentrating and got hit on the head by Sakura.

"HAHA! YOU'RE OUT! YOU HITTED ME ON THE HEAD!" Naruto screamed.

"Not out," Anko shouted over the screams, "Naruto. Sakura won't get out, you won't get brain damage Naruto, and you didn't have a brain to begin with."

Everybody laughed so loud, except for Sakura. And Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and TenTen, they either smirked or giggled.

"Actually, I think he does have a brain; he just chooses not to use it." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted.

"Wow, the guy-who-has-a-brain-but-chooses-not-to-use-it is talking." Sakura said rolling her eyes which caused everyone to laugh again.

When everyone calmed down Anko started to speak, but Gai beat her to it.

"THAT IS SOOOOO UNYOUTHFUL! 2 LAPS AROUND THE OVAL FOR SAKURA HARUNO, SASUKE UCHIHA, NARUTO UZUMAKI, TENTEN AND NEJI HYUUGA."

"Pfft… easy." Tenten said.

"Race you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Tenten said.

"Let's see if you can beat our record." Sasuke said as he smirked. "I got 8mins and 52secs. Neji got 9mins."

"What a bunch of losers. I got 8mins and 29secs. Tenten got 8mins and 10secs." Sakura said.

"Well, let see then. We'll each run, and add up the total of time then see who wins." Neji suggested.

Sasuke, Sakura and Tenten agreed.

"READY. SET. SPAGHETTI. LASAGNE. RA-"

"JUST HURRY UP!" Ino shouted from the stands.

"GO!"

The two girls and the two boys started to run, so far Sasuke and Neji was ahead by 1 metre. The boys look at each other and smirked, then they both turned around to see the girls no whaere to be found, they turned back to the front again to find the girl in front. And before they knew it Tenten was first, Sakura second and Neji and Sasuke was both tied.

"Ok. The scores are 16mins and 23secs. And 15mins and 11secs." Anko started. "And the winner with 15mins and 11secs is…. THE GIRLS!"

Hinata and Ino ran down to Sakura and Tenten as they screamed and jumped and cheered. Tenten looked over at Neji and Neji caught her. She quickly turned around blushing.

"Hey Tenten. Someone's checking you out." Ino said wriggling her eyebrows.

"Whatever." Tenten said.

"TIME TO HIT THE SHOWERS!" Gai yelled. "AND NO PEEKING BOYS! AND KARIN NO PEEKING AT THE BOYS! EXPRESSLY SASUKE!"

That had made every laugh while Karin just screamed.

"You four girls come here." Anko said.

The 4 girls walked over.

"You're the 4 girls aren't you?" Gai said as the girls nodded their heads. "Well all the teachers are like you too, and all students are ninjas, but they don't know there are more ninjas then just their friends. I want you girls to find them all name them, then we'll find out who is not suppose to be here. Got it?"

The girls nodded their heads again then they all walked off to the showers. They all went in the shower at once since they were girls and they did it lots of time, cleaned themselves, dried themselves then went to their next period, which was math with Asuma.

'"'"'"'"

The kids were chattering away until the girls came in… except for Karin who was still talking until she realised no one was listening.

"We didn't tell you to shut up. Geez." Ino said. "What a bunch of dimwits. I would let them have sex with me if they want for free if they were normal, but I'm a virgin, and I want it to be that way."

Everybody looked at her as if she was crazy as the girls walked to their table.

"Gomen for what she said. She just had a bad time." Hinata said before she ran to their table.

"Thanks," Ino said.

"You're welcome." Hinata said smiling.

"Hey." A voice could be heard. It was Naruto.

"Oh, hi." Hinata replied as the rest of the girls just nodded.

"Uh… I was wondering if I could… I mean, uh…" Naruto was sweating…badly.

"He wants to go on a date. When?" Ino said.

"This Saturday?" Naruto asked.

"Can't, we are having a sleepover." Ino said.

"Can we join? You know, so we can know each other?" Naruto ask.

"Sure." Sakura said as she ate her French fries.

"Cool! Be right back." Naruto said as he zoomed off back to the boys and explained everything. It took a while but in the end they convinced them.

Naruto turned around then shouted, "THEY SAID, OKAY! AND WATCH OUT ON SUNDAY!" Just then, he realised what he had said. "FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE SUNDAY THING!"

"What. An. Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"You can say that again." Neji said.

"Nah. Everybody knows that."

"Whatever."

"SETTLE DOWN! Okay class I'm going to partner you up for a math task. And you will NOT. I repeat, NOT, change your partners. Okay. The unlucky people are Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino. Now, Naruto with Hinata, Tenten with Neji, Shikamaru with Ino and Sasuke with Sakura."

"WHAT!" Karin yelled. "I AM SURPOSE TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN! AND I DEMAND TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN."

"Look sweetie, you're pretty and all. Okay you're not but anyways, you're not the princess of the school, and even if you are, nobody cares." Tenten said.

"Oh, say the girl who likes Neji." Karin said rolling her eyes. And at that moment, that caught Neji's attention.

"So what if I do." Tenten said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "No need to fuss over it. Ask if they want to go out, if they say yes date. If they say no, find another."

"Well I don't see you asking Neji out." Karin said.

"Hun. You need to learn that girls don't go asking the boys about that. And that means all of you fangirls." Tenten said.

"Hun my ass, why don't you tell everyone your secret on how your dad's in jail, and your mum died?" Karin said.

People in class was gasping, however the girls and boys were worried. The boys could obviously feel the bad aura around her. And they knew that she was angry as soon she shouted, "HE DIDN'T DO ALL THOUGHS THINGS! YOUR DAD DID IT THEN YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT. AND I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK OF ME, AS LONG MY DAD LOVES ME AND I LOVE MY DAD! UNLIKE YOUR DAD, HE SOLD YOU AWAY TO A MAN WHO RAPED YOU SO HE COULD GET AWAY WITH THINGS!" Just then she realised what she had said and ran out crying.

The girls ran after her, except for Sakura who apologized to Karin and the rest of the class before running. The class had gone wild, whispering things. Soon after that Neji ran, then Naruto shouted then ran, then Sasuke thought he should follow in case Naruto does something stupid and ran. However Shikamaru was snoring loudly, until he opened one of his eyes to see Sasuke at the door so he, also ran after them.

'"'"'"'"

"Man you run fast." Ino panted. "You ran after us Sakura and in 10 seconds you were in front.

"If you used some chakra then it would have helped." Sakura explained.

"You mean, you've been-"Ino started however she was interrupted be Sakura.

"No. I've been this fast before. Even without it." Sakura explained. "Now let's just look for Ten-"

Sakura was interrupted when she heard a scream. It was from Tenten. The girls knew it wasn't some creepy crawly, she wouldn't scream. It could only be one thing and it was… COMING FROM OUTSIDE! The girls started to run as fast as they can, with Hinata and Ino using chakra to run faster. But Sakura was starting to worry.

"I'm going to go ahead." Sakura said as she looked behind, which was a bad thing as she bumped into something. However it wasn't a _'thing'_ it was _'a someone'_ it was Sasuke who had helped her up. Too slowly for Sakura's liking. **(A/N: My friend read this and she thought it was kinda wrong. If you understand then it's is kinda right. I think.)**

"SAKURA! HURRY BEFORE PEOPLE COME OUT. IT'LL BE HARDER TO WHIZ THROUGH!" Hinata yelled.

"TELL THE TEACHERS. REMEMBER WHAT GAI-SENSEI SAID! EVERY TEACHER IS THE SAME! I'M GOING TO GO AHEAD! INO! TELL LADY TSUNADE!" Sakura yelled back before she ran.

Hinata started to turn around but it was too late, the bell had rang. And this is making harder for Sakura. Was anyways. Sasuke grabbed her hand and whiz through the crowd yelling out of the way.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura asked.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!" Sasuke replied as he let go of Sakura's hand to run freely.

Sakura applied more chakra to her feet and ran as fast as the wind. Pasting Naruto who ran started to ran after her, I mean, who has pink hair apart from Sakura. Sasuke caught up and they ran together, when they heard a loud bang. It startled everyone.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura whispered. "It can't be. You were supposed to be dead. You're …."

'"'"'"'"

'_Student's please proceed to the gym. NOW!' _Tsunade said through the speakers.

'"'"'"'"

"Hello my sweet darlings. Where are your other sisters?" this guy hissed. **(A/N: Can you guess who it is? Well read on and find out. )**

"O-Oro" Sakura stammered.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke growled.

The others had finally reached the front, nobody could believe their eyes, all the boys each turned to each other, then to the girls to see them… shaking. Thoughs girls who was strong to back-fired Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga. Naruto and Shikamaru doesn't count, Naruto's to dumb and Shikamaru's too busy sleeping... was shaking. It took a while until the girls came back to focus, but when they did, they saw Tenten holding.

"Now my sweet darlings, you come with me and Tenten here. And you will be able to stick together." Orochimaru hissed. "Come here my darlings."

"NO! DON'T GO! DO NOT TRUST HIM! DO NOT TRUST HIM! DON'T TAKE HIS HAND! DON'T TAKE HIS HAND! DO NOT ACCEPT-"Sasuke yelled.

"SHUT UP SASUKE! We are like sisters. We had sworn that we would stick together no matter what. So just trust us." Sakura whispered the last.

The girls took out a scrolls each, bit their finger and put a line of blood. **(A/N: Imagine them like in the movie.) **

"SEALING JUTSU! KING OF ANIMALS!" the girls screamed simultaneously.

"WIND!" Sakura shouted.

"EARTH!" Tenten shouted.

"FIRE!"Ino shouted.

"WATER!" Hinata also shouted.

"LET OUR ELEMENT COMBINE!" With that shout, Tenten found the strength she threw Orochimaru in the middle when a burst of light came shining in.

"It won't work. This is an incomplete jutus. I will come back again when the Jutsu is complete. Goodbye." Orochimaru said before he disappeared into fire.

Tenten fell down as soon as Orochimaru disappeared in to flames, but before she could touch the ground, Neji caught her in his arms.

"Thank you." Tenten said before she closed her eyes.

Sakura rushed over to Tenten and began to heal Tenten; by the look on Sakura's face she was using all her chakra.

"She's exhausted, she'll be fine. But now I think, I am gonna faint." Sakura said before she started to fall down; but like Tenten she was caught, except this time it was Sasuke who caught her.

Hinata and Ino was leaning on each other, trying to regain their strength, but in the end the too, ended up fainting.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Was it good? Can you please REVIEW! Plus, just to make sure, Sasuke, Sakura and the others are still a virgin, and they never kissed either, so if they kiss, it would be their first kiss. And Sasuke might have seen a bit of a play boy but his not, you'll find out why throughout the story. Get it? Well just continue reading to find out.<strong>

**Oh, by the way, can you also read my other story? (CHECK MY PAGE PEOPLE!) And tell me. If I should continue with this one and delete 'First Love', or continue with 'First Love' and delete this one, or continue with this one and complete 'First Love' next time, or continue with 'First Love' and complete this one next time.**

**Don't understand? Well, I'll put up a poll later. Or I already did.**


End file.
